Stark Raving Kimura
by R.O.TR
Summary: A simple Friday in the life of Mr Kimura...dreams, family and girls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Here's another simple oneshot where I appear to have a constant need to write the past few days.

**Stark Raving Kimura**

* * *

"H-huh? What is this?" asked the man as the skyline of the city flew past below his feet. He looked forwards towards the fluffy clouds and passed through them, the clouds gently moving against him, like soft pillows. 

"But clouds are condensing water droplets" said the man to himself, "This makes no sense!" He glanced down in wonder as he floated over the city. "And since when could I fly?!" he called out.

He paused for a moment deep in thought. Flying…soft clouds…that German talking Black Labrador…he was dreaming. And now he was aware of it he found himself controlling the dream. He descended through the air and rose, dive bombed the school. Finally a spark of inspiration came to him.

"Take me to Kaorin's house!" He flew through the air, falling down to street level. He'd never seen her house before, but he was creating an image of it, and soon the building appeared. He slowly approached, floating up to the window. He looked in towards the sleeping Kaorin. He jumped back as her eyes open. She looked at him once and smiled. Slowly she walked across to the window in her pyjamas. She opened the window.

"Hello Kimura sensei" said Kaorin gleefully.

"Please, just call me Sensei…or Mr Kim Kims."

"Come inside Mr Kim Kims. I think it's time you helped me in an extra curricular activity."

"What's that?"

"Help me become a woman Kim!" she said gripping him.

Kimura paused. "After careful thought I will do the noble task of helping you!" She took hold of his collar and pulled him into her room. "Kaorin!"

"Kimura!"

"_Kimura!"_

"Kimura, you'd better wake up or you'll be late for work" said his wife shaking him gently.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up towards his beautiful wife. "Hi" he said. "I was having the most wonderful dream."

"About me?" asked his wife cheerfully.

"…Yes" lied the man. She was holding a pillow and he was lying on the bed. He'd be a sitting target.

"Ah you're such a sweetheart" said his wife, helping out of bed. "You'd better get out of bed or my special husband will find his breakfast cold!"

Kimura sat up and put his glasses on. He pulled on his deep purple robe and slowly walked downstairs, his wife behind him. He stepped into the kitchen and waved as his daughter called out to him. He looked down at his meal in delight and thanked his wife before he started eating the breakfast in a polite fashion. Across from him his daughter sat chomping down her cereal. She paused for a moment, deep in thought before looking across at her father.

"Dad…" she started.

"Hmm?" asked Kimura looking up from his half eaten meal.

"I was wondering…could I go out with my friends to an amusement park tomorrow? I like to relax on a Saturday…it makes me more ready to work hard the next week" said the girl, deciding to fib to make it sound better.

Kimura played with his fork. "I don't know. Have you done all of your homework? I am a teacher after all so it is my job to punish slackers!"

His daughter smiled. "I did all of my homework. I even got an A in a book report I had to do."

"Bravo, bravo" said Kimura proudly, "My smart daughter does well again! Of course you can go." He leant across the table. "I get paid today so I can give you some money…but don't tell your mother" he whispered.

"You're the coolest Dad!" cried out his daughter.

Kimura nodded in silence and continued eating with a smile on his face as his wife sat down beside him.

"Don't forget my parents are visiting next week Kimmie."

Kimura shuddered slightly.

---

He looked up towards the sky in wonder. Another beautiful day on the way. A small cat slowly walked past and he greeted it before continuing on with his journey. He spotted a small can resting on the floor and sighed. He picked it up, and despite adding another five minutes to his journey, he placed it in a recycling bin. He nodded his head satisfied, continuing on with his journey. As he continued walking he spotted the small group of girls that usually hung around together. He thought it would be a good idea to greet them.

"Hello beautiful girls!" he called out.

The girls turned and recognized him in horror. They returned the greeting quickly before walking off hurriedly.

"Ah the glory of youth" he commented to himself.

He looked down at his watch. He was running out of time. _Probably a good idea to get going now._ Gripping his briefcase he began to sprint down the road. Chiyo spotted him and cried out in horror, thinking the man was trying to catch up with them.

"Don't be late for school girls!" he said, rushing past them.

"Oh crap!" said Tomo, "He's right, we don't have much time!"

Kimura continued sprinting, briefcase bouncing up and down as he was flanked on either side by Yomi, Kagura, Tomo and Sakaki. Helping with recycling…beautiful girls beside him. Could this be any more of a better day?

Some distance behind them Chiyo and Osaka desperately tried to catch up.

"Leave me Chiyo" said Osaka panting, "I can't make it."

"We don't leave a man behind!" said Chiyo gripping Osaka. "I'll carry you." The small girl fell to the floor under the weight of the older girl.

"Can't you go faster?" asked Osaka as Chiyo strained to stand up.

---

Kimura pulled open the door and stepped into the classroom. Ah, his favourite class.

"Hello Kaorin" he said, waving to the girl who had a demoralised look on her face today. He placed his case on the desk and opened it. "Today we will be studying classical literature. However I hear there has been a redesign of the school swimming costume, so for community togetherness, why don't the girls model it to us?"

An awkward silence fell across the room. "Not a chance in hell!" called out Tomo.

Regretfully his brushed his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. A man can try…a man can try. Still their next swimming lesson was on Monday. Plenty more lessons for him to watch. _Ah the water droplets shimmering in the sun on their tanned bodies. For that truly is bliss._

"Kimura sensei!?" said Chiyo holding up her hand.

"What is it Chiyo?" he asked kindly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, why?"

"Well its just…you were just standing there for five minutes not doing anything."

"Oh I'm sorry I must have been daydreaming."

"About what?" said Osaka aloud.

"You don't wanna know" replied Yomi. "You really don't want to know."

"Ah I see" said Osaka. _"Why don't I want to know?" _she then whispered to Tomo.

"Well sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Well anyway on with the lesson…my it is hot today isn't it?" he asked, brushing sweat from his forehead. "Tell you what girls, you can change into your shorts if you want."

"Oh for God's sake!" exclaimed Tomo.

He stood waiting. Why didn't any of them move. Just one…please he'd take just one. Kaorin…Sakaki please at least reach for your bag, give him some false hope. None of the girls moved.

"Can we wear our shorts?" asked one of the boys.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a frustrated Kimura before turning to the board. "Bah this is nothing like my dream." So much for his perfect day.

"What dream?" asked a concerned Kagura.

"Well…it doesn't matter" he said, deciding it'd be better to stay quiet. "I just had a nice dream."

Several of the girls shuddered.

"You were in it Kaorin" said the man, passing by her as he handed out reading material. She watched him walk away, a look of pure horror on her face, as though face to face with a pissed off venomous snake.

"There sits a haunted girl" muttered Yomi as Chiyo looked at the girl worriedly.

"I-I feel violated" said Kaorin quietly.

"It was just a dream" whispered Chihiro.

"But it was one of Kimura's dreams."

"Good point" said Chihiro suddenly shaking.

---

Kimura sat with the teachers, eating his lunch. He spotted Kurosawa and stood up, walking to her. Yukari saw him coming, and turned and laughed at the women, having seen he was only looking at Nyamo.

"Hello Minamo" he said.

"Kimura."

"I know you are planning on holding a swimming competition. I want you to know I can be a judge. I can be a judge! Whether at weekends, early in the morning or late at night I can offer my services!"

"I see" said Kurosawa as Yukari sniggered.

"I really want to help!" he exclaimed. "**Please!**" Kurosawa sat in silence. He nodded and turned to return to his seat.

"By the way Yukari I've joined that gym you go to. We could be gym partners!" Yukari choked on her sandwich as the man walked away. Minamo grinned at the choking Yukari evilly.

---

Kimura closed his briefcase. Another day of work done. He stood up and switched off his light. He slowly stepped out into the corridor. He was a teacher. He was here to help all of his students mature and succeed in life. His gaping mouth slowly closed and formed a short lived smile.

He was proud of his job.

"See you next week" said Kimura walking past Tomo and co. He slowly stepped outside.

_Another beautiful day._


End file.
